


Shimmer Dream

by Roslyn_Frisson



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roslyn_Frisson/pseuds/Roslyn_Frisson
Summary: Daniel has one of those dreams.





	Shimmer Dream

The way is dim and close, with gossamer bits like spiderwebs trailing over everything, but the light ahead draws him like a moth. Lifting the voluminous folds of his robe, he moves toward it. The way seems to stretch on forever, but at last, a doorway, soft light streaming through, is within reach. He tries to see past the doorway, but he can’t seem to bring anything into focus, just a vague impression of a large space, openness, and...Teal’c?

Teal’c. Laid out on some sort of low platform, a dais dressed in costly silks and satins, while Teal’c is bare, his sculpted form burnished walnut against the jewel-toned fabrics. He lies at ease, contemplating the unseen ceiling with that same stoic calm he presents to friend and foe alike. 

Sam appears from out of the shadows, seeming to draw all the light to her shimmering form. She steps toward the dais, toward Teal’c, with coltish grace. Her glimmering blue robe glides from her back, flowing down her arms with every step, until it pools at her feet as she pauses at the edge. Her pale flesh glows in the indeterminate light. She is beautiful and she knows it.

Teal’c also know this. His soft, welcoming look is rare and eases the usual sternness of his symmetrical features. Sam gazes down at him, letting him caress her with his eyes. He takes her in with a raptness that borders upon worship. 

“Thou art beautiful,” he murmurs. 

Sam blushes and kneels to reach his uplifted hand. Teal’c draws her down to lie atop him, her tall frame made small and delicate against his larger one. Their kiss is gentle at first, but fast becomes a conflagration of heat and hunger. Large ebon fingers cradling her feathery cap of golden hair, he presses her to him, his dark arms iron bars of a cage she struggles to remain within. 

They break the kiss at last, gasping, and she rests her head against his great chest as he strokes the fine skin of her back, sweeping down to the gentle swell of her hips and up again to circle between the delicate wings of her shoulderblades. She sighs, rests her hands on his upper arms and he lifts her, carrying her forward, bringing her upturned breasts to his lips like living fruit. Her head is thrown back in delight as he lips and nuzzles each in turn and she shudders as if shimmers of ecstasy cascade down her limbs. 

She moans, quietly at first, then louder, writhing as Teal’c tongues her rosy nipples, holding her above him with casual ease. Her legs part against the steel of his belly as water against rock and Daniel gasps to see her glisten as she strains against such tender torment. 

Daniel is torn. He wants to go to them, touch them, lick them. He wants to guide Teal’c into her, he wants to feel Teal’c’s iron thighs beneath his own. He wants to pepper kisses on each delicate freckle on Sam’s luminous back as he presses his own heat into her. He approaches them, beautiful animals alive with warmth and love and lust. 

Teal’c lowers Sam to his chest; she turns her head and looks at Daniel, smiling with languorous intent. Teal’c also gazes at him with welcome in those dark sloe eyes, an answering burn flaring in Daniel’s loins. He moves to them, drawn into their orbit, almost afraid to touch but far beyond not-touching. 

Crouching at their side, he risks a trembling hand on Sam’s back, believing she will shimmer into faery glamour in his next breath, but no, she is smooth and firm and warm and Teal’c lays his immense hand on the side of his face and oh, that is almost too much, he feels himself coming undone, but Teal’c says, “Daniel Jackson. You are most welcome. O’Neill is waiting for you.” and Daniel thinks, of course, of course he is, and raises his head to see Jack, lying back on rich robes of sable, a lord on a throne of a chaise lounge, watching all of them with such glittering hunger that Daniel nearly cries out. And then he is at Jack’s side, parting his half-open robe and delving within, crisp curls caressing his palms, that lean, hard body bared for him, only him and Daniel doesn’t know what to do first, he wants so much. 

He presses himself against Jack, feels the streak of hardness brushing hardness like a lightning strike to the brain. He touches Jack’s face, staring down into those beloved brown eyes, runs his hand across hard ribs, pulls Jack closer, crushing Jack to him, feeling every inch of him. Jack kisses him, once, and Daniel thinks his heart will surely explode. Jack touches him, touches his face and then lower and Daniel knows he must die now, die in the fire within and then Jack turns his head and Daniel can see the soft leather collar around his neck, the soft leather collar with the chain running to a bolt in the wall and Daniel is coming, spilling, burning, dying, even as he realizes he has the key, somehow he has the key...

Daniel woke with a cry, curled tightly around himself in bed. The cooling warmth on his belly gave the truth of the lie and he cleaned himself with a corner of the sheet, senses still reverberating with the dream.

It had been so real...


End file.
